Love Song For A Vampire
by Alessandra-Ives
Summary: Cuando él la conoció, ella no era más que un bebé en los brazos de un cadaver. Cuando él la acogió, no era más que una obra de caridad. Pero ella podía ser más, mucho más. AxOC
1. Prologo

**Prologo - Ilona**

 _Tomare tu amor, me quedare con tu odio, me llevare tu deseo. Me quedare con tu corazón, me quedare con tu dolor. Te devolveré a la vida. Destruiré el mundo cuando se ponga en tu contra, lo haré arder._

 _Chester Bennington & DJ Z-Trip – THE WALKING DEAD_

El sonido de sus tacones hacia eco en las paredes del callejón.

Andaba sola, sin prestar atención a las miradas de la gente a su alrededor.

Tenía claro su objetivo.

Se acerco con una sonrisa traviesa a la puerta, ondulando la caderas y se planto frente al guardia de seguridad.

-¿Nombre? - pregunto el segurata mirándola de arriba a abajo.

-Esta justo aquí – dijo señalando la carpeta que sujetaba. Lo miro fijamente a los ojos y vio como el rostro del hombre se relajaba.

-Ya veo... - dijo con voz monótona – Por favor, pase.

Se hizo a un lado y desato el cordón de seda que separaba la cola de gente de la entrada al club. Ignorando las quejas de los que esperaban a entrar, Ilona abrió la puerta de golpe. Paso de largo a los trabajadores del club que le preguntaban si necesitaba dejar algo en el armario o si quería algo de beber, y bajó a la pista de baile. Sabía que él ya estaba aquí, solo faltaba llamar su atención y dejar que picara el anzuelo.

Hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que sus rizos castaños cayeran salvajes por su espalda, levanto los brazos y empezó a contonearse. En pocos minutos tenía una pequeña multitud pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Ilona escaneo sus alrededores y entonces lo vio.

Estaba sentando en la barra, mirándola y sonriendo. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro y tenia a dos chicas pegadas a él. Ilona le lanzo su mejor sonrisa y empezó a moverse sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Casi enseguida, él se levanto y se acerco a ella. Ilona sonrió y siguió bailando, dejando que él se pegara a ella.

Estuvieron así unos minutos cuando él empezó a impacientarse. Ilona se hecho a reír, y sin cruzar una sola palabra, lo cogió de la mano y tiro de él hacia la salida del club. Él sonreía y se dejaba hacer.

Salieron a la noche, al frio londinense y aún cogidos de la mano, echaron a andar, adentrándose en el callejón, alejándose del club. Ya a una distancia prudencial del resto del mundo, Ilona se soltó de su mano y se apoyo sobre una de las paredes del callejón. Él se acerco a ella, con lo que ella suponía era un intento de ser seductor, y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara, aprisionándola contra la pared.

-¿Qué hace alguien como tu en un sitio como este? - pregunto él. Ilona se esforzó por no hacer una mueca.

-Podría preguntarte exactamente lo mismo.

Él rio y enterró su cara en su cuello. Cuando noto sus dientes arañar su piel, antes de que derramara sangre, Ilona le empujo, alejándolo de ella. La espalda de él choco contra la pared contraria y cayo al suelo. Una nube de polvo de ladrillo lo envolvía mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-¿Quieres jugar duro, gatita?

-No me llames eso.

Él volvió a acercarse.

-¿No vas a dejar que te pruebe? - pregunto él con voz juguetona mientras acariciaba un mechón del pelo de Ilona

-No te lo has ganado – contesto Ilona.

-¿Y que tengo que hacer para ganármelo?

Ella fingió que se lo pensaba, dejando que él jugara con su pelo.

-Se me ocurren un par de ideas – susurro con voz seductora.

-¿Si?

-Podrías... - empezó a decir mientras empezaba a agacharse, la espalda contra la pared. La sonrisa de él se hizo más grande.

-¿Si? - él sonaba ansioso.

-Podrías se un buen chico y quedarte quieto un par de minutos más.

Él río.

-¿Solo un par de minutos más?

-No vamos a necesitar más.

-¿Y eso por qué? - se quejo él con voz aguda.

-Ya lo veras – sonrió ella.

Las manos de él manos fueron directas a su cinturón, desatandolo con rapidez. Miro a Ilona, como invitándola a seguir, pero ella lo miro tranquila, sin hacer nada.

-Aún no me has dicho como te llamas – dijo él, aún ocupado en deshacerse de sus pantalones.

-Me llamo Ilona.

Las manos de él se congelaron y él la miro, asustado.

-¿Qué...?

Pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, porque un cañón de pistola contra la cabeza le hizo volverse. Soltó un grito, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lo último que vio antes de convertirse en una nube de polvo fueron unos ojos rojos como la sangre, una sonrisa maníaca y una fedora roja. Su grito de terror hizo eco en el callejón, aún después de muerto.

Ilona se levanto y se sacudió el polvo de los hombros. Una masa negra la cubrió parcialmente, limpiándola, cambiado su ropa. Frente a ella, Alucard sonreía.

-¿Hemos terminado ya? - pregunto ella.

Con un gesto cortes y una pequeña reverencia, Alucard le indico la salida del callejón.

-Después de ti, princesa.

Una sonrisa tan maníaca como la de Alucard se asomo en la boca de Ilona, dejando a la vista unos dientes puntiagudos, serrados. Alucard le devolvió la sonrisa y, hombro con hombro, echaron a andar, dejando atrás los restos polvorientos del vampiro muerto.


	2. Hacia el futuro

**Capítulo 1: Hacia el futuro**

 _Viajo por el camino al paraíso. Viajo por el camino al amor. Viajo por el camino al paraíso, donde la luz de la verdad esta en este mundo. Donde la piedad es bienvenida. Viajo por el camino al paraíso. Tu y yo, al paraíso. No hay más Dios que Ala._

 _Natacha Atlas – Light of Life_

 _1441_

 _Frontera de Valaquia y el Imperio Bizantino_

El viento mecía suavemente sus cabellos negros.

Respiro hondo y oteó el horizonte.

Llegarían en cualquier momento.

Miro a su izquierda, alzando la vista a su padre. No le devolvió la mirada, o fingió no haberse dado cuenta de que su hijo mediano lo estaba mirando, rogándole en silencio que cambiara de idea.

Una mano pequeña se colo en su puño y miro a su derecha. Su hermano pequeño, Radu, lo miro asustado. Vlad hizo un esfuerzo y sonrió.

-No te preocupes, Radu. No nos va a pasar nada.

A sus espaldas, un llanto de mujer hizo eco en la pradera, perdiéndose en el espacio vació.

Vlad sabía que su madre había intentado que su padre cambiara de opinión, pero el voivoda de Valaquia tenia las manos atadas. Habías perdido la guerra contra los turcos hacia años, y ahora el emperador bizantino exigía tributos. Al principio anuales. En los últimos tiempos, mensuales.

Hacia poco menos de seis meses había exigido una muestra de buena voluntad por parte de Vlad II, el Dragón.

Y Vlad II iba a entregar a sus hijos menores a los infieles.

No a Mircea, su hijo mayor y heredero.

No su otro hermano Vlad, el Pío, encaminado a la Iglesia.

Iba a entregar a Vlad, de diez años y a Radu, de siete.

Les habían asegurado que serian bien educados, por maestros valaquios. Aprenderían idiomas, matemáticas, música. El arte de la guerra.

Por la noche su madre había gritado horrorizada ante la idea de visitar Tokat, pero su padre le había asegurado que eso no ocurriría.

-Siempre que se comporten, no tienen porque sufrir ningún castigo.

La madre de Vlad había llorado.

Y Vlad supo que antes o después, visitaría el Castillo de Tokat.

A lo lejos se oyó el ruido de cascos de caballos. Radu se pego contra Vlad, escondiendo su cara en su hombro.

La comitiva bizantina era tan esplendorosa como su imperio. Eran cuatro y todos iban vestidos de oro. Sus turbantes estaban cubiertos de gemas preciosas y más oro. Sus capas eran un trabajo maestro de brocados y encajes de los colores más vivos que Vlad había visto en su vida. Miro de reojo a su padre. Comparado con los turcos, parecía un mendigo.

Los caballos (tan cubiertos de oro como sus jinetes) se acercaron al trote a la comitiva del voivoda.

No se bajaron.

Uno de los jinetes hablo en voz alta en un idioma que Vlad no reconoció y rápidamente otro de los jinetes tradujo sus palabras.

-Venimos en busca de los hijos del Dragón – tenia un acento fuerte, marcaba mucho las erres.

Vlad II asintió y miro a sus hijos. Abrió la boca, pero antes de que las palabras escaparan de sus labios volvió a cerrarla. La madre de Vlad seguía llorando.

Vlad asintió en silencio y dio un paso hacia la comitiva, arrastrando a Radu consigo. El pequeño se resistió, gritando. Se soltó de la mano de Vlad y se echo en brazos de su madre, aferrándose a su cuello.

Fueron vanos los intentos de que Radu soltara a su madre, hasta que Vlad II intervino.

Arrancó a la fuerza a Radu de los brazos de su esposa y le dio una bofetada seca a su hijo. Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de Radu, sin control.

-¡Eres el hijo del Dragón! - grito Vlad II - ¡Compórtate como tal!

Agarró a Radu del brazo y lo subió a la fuerza a uno de los caballos.

-No temáis nada – dijo el traductor turco, dirigiéndose a la esposa de Vlad II – Ningún mal acontecerá a vuestros hijos.

Si la mujer lo había oído, no dio muestras de ello. Cayo de rodillas, llorando, mirando a Radu, que lloraba en el caballo, con las manos tendidas hacia su madre.

Vlad miro la escena en silencio y se dirigió a su caballo.

Su padre lo miro en silencio mientras montaba y se acerco a él. Le hizo un gesto para que acercara su odio a su boca y susurro en voz queda.

-Hijo mio, nadie puede elegir su destino. Tú y yo nos debemos a nuestro reino, recuerda esto cuando estés en Constantinopla. El Emperador te ha reclamado, pero debes saber, que un rey puede mover a un hombre, o un padre reclamar a un hijo, pero no olvides que, aunque aquellos que te muevan sean reyes o hombre de poder, solo tú eres responsable de tu alma. Recuerda lo que has aprendido en tu casa y no muestres miedo ante tus enemigos, que cuando abandones este lugar, serán todos. Di la verdad siempre, y mantente firme. Respeta tus creencias. Protege a los desamparados y no hagas mal a los justos. Castiga a los malvados. Ten miedo de Dios y respeta su Palabra. Eres mi hijo y tienes una responsabilidad hacia Valaquia. Compórtate como tal.

Vlad escucho en silencio las palabras de su padre y cuando este acabo asintió, atesorandolas.

La comitiva bizantina se dio la vuelta y, al galope, se alejaron, adentrándose en tierra musulmanas.

De fondo se oían los gritos de su madre y Vlad se volvió a mirar.

Pero sus ojos no se posaron en la figura de su madre de rodillas, o en el cobarde de su padre.

Sus ojos se clavaron en los bosques de Valaquia, cubiertos de niebla, y en los campos que dejaban atrás.

Las palabras de su padre resonaban en sus oídos.

" _Tú y yo nos debemos a nuestro reino"._

Vlad se giro y miro al frente, al futuro que le esperaba.

Sí, se dijo a si mismo. Su padre tenia razón.

Tenía una obligación con su reino, su amada Valaquia. Y él sólo era responsable de sus actos a ojos de Dios.

Algo se había despertado en su interior.

Pero aún no sabía que.


	3. Constantinopla

**Capítulo 2: Constantinopla**

 _Calma tu miedo, elevate, acuéstate conmigo y cierra los ojos._

 _Cellar Darling – Avalanche._

El viaje desde Valaquia hasta Constantinopla fue largo y pesado.

Una vez que la comitiva otomana dejo atrás a los padres y sirvientes de Vlad y Radu, su actitud dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados. La primera noche, los obligaron a ocuparse de los caballos y no recibieron alimento ninguno. A la mañana siguiente, los despertaron a patadas y continuaron la marcha. Pronto, se creo una rutina donde los jóvenes se convirtieron en los mozos de los otomanos. Por las noches, Radu dormía abrazado a Vlad, mientras el mayor fingía que no oía los llantos de su hermano. Se preguntaba si la vida en manos del sultan iba a ser así hasta que les permitieran volver.

Viajaron sin pausa durante dos meses, hasta que por fin, una mañana, mientras cabalgaban, vislumbraron a lo lejos unos destellos dorados. La comitiva se detuvo en lo alto de una colima y uno de los jinetes de quito el casco.

-¡Contemplad, la gloria del sultan Murat, segundo de su nombre! - exclamó el emisario turco. Y realmente, era una visión de gloria como Vlad no había visto en su corta vida.

Aún estaba lejana, pero podía ver la ciudad, en toda su extensión. Constantinopla era grande, mucho más grande que su Târgoviste natal. El terreno circundante a la ciudad era de un verde brillante, intenso, salpicado de amarillo por los cultivos. Había pequeñas casas repartidas, y, según avanzaba su vista, iban apareciendo más y más edificios. A lo largo de la ciudad, una muralla cortaba la zona antigua de la nueva, protegiendo al centro de Constantinopla. Y en el centro, con el mar de fondo, estaba el palacio del sultan.

Era mucho más grande que cualquier palacio que hubiera visto en su vida, y mucho más _brillante_. Las cúpulas del palacio brillaban bajo el sol de mediodía, arrojando destellos metálicos. A Vlad le pareció una fruta madura en mitad de un jardín.

La comitiva se puso de nuevo en marcha, avanzando por los campos hacia la ciudad. No supo cuantas horas habían pasado cuando por fin, con el sol ya poniéndose en el horizonte, alcanzaron las primeras casas fuera de la ciudad. Vlad miraba al frente, sin fijarse en la gente a su alrededor, que se paraban y les señalaban. Sentado tras el en la montura, Radu no tenia el mismo reparo y lo observaba todo con curiosidad.

Siguieron avanzando cuando una patrulla se unió a ellos en el camino hacia las murallas. Vlad contó a diez soldados, todos fuertemente armados y protegidos con armaduras relucientes. Sus caballos eran pequeños pero rápidos. Sus compañeros de viaje intercambiaron palabras inteligibles con los recién llegados y siguieron avanzando hacia el centro de la ciudad. Pronto, alcanzaron las murallas y Vlad pudo ver por primera vez la eficacia otomana.

Eran altas, y gruesas, pero no resultaban bastas a los ojos. Las paredes eran lisas, sin salientes y sin imperfecciones. Vlad sabia lo suficiente sobre la guerra para saber que no serian fáciles de atacar o traspasar. La puerta por la que entraron a la ciudad vieja estaba decorada con azulejos y fuertemente vigilada. El portón era de madera noble.

Realmente, eran un enemigo formidable y por primera vez, se pregunto si realmente su padre había sido un cobarde o no había tenido la fuerza para enfrentarse a semejante contrincante.

Era ya noche cerrada cuando alcanzaron la entrada al palacio del sultan.

Era aún más grande de lo que Vlad había estimado, rodeado de amplios jardines con arbustos cuajados de flores, con torres altas y delgadas apuntando al cielo. Todas las ventanas estaban iluminadas, y en verdad eran muchas, muchísimas ventanas, las que decoraban la fachada del palacio. Al contrario que los castillos en Valaquia, este no estaba rodeado por ningún foso, tenia unas largas escaleras que subían hasta un portón ricamente decorado en oro y plata. Aunque hasta el momento Vlad había mantenido un rostro estoico frente a lo que había visto en Constantinopla, si que se quedo mirando las fuentes de agua que salpicaban los jardines frente el palacio.

-Bienvenidos al palacio de su alteza, el sultan Murat - la voz del emisario saco a Vlad de sus pensamientos -. A partir de hoy, este sera vuestro hogar.

Terminaron de recorrer el camino hasta la escalinata y, sin muchos miramientos, sus compañeros dejaron a Vlad y a Radu en el suelo, frente a un pequeño grupo de cortesanos. Intercambiaron algunas palabras y se fueron. Al ver a los jinetes abandonar el palacio, Radu se apretó contra Vlad, agarrándolo de la manga, sin apartar la vista de los caballos, nervioso. Vlad, mientras tanto, estudiaba a los hombres frente a ellos.

Se había dado cuenta de que el sultan no escatimaba en medios para presentar la mejor cara de su gobiernos frente a su pueblo. El grupo que les recibió iba vestido en ricas sedas rojas con bordados en oro, y unos curiosos tocados en la cabeza, de forma cilíndrica, que posiblemente costaban más que toda la ropa que llevaba el encima. El que parecía el líder del grupo se acerco a ellos abriendo los brazos, en un gesto de bienvenida.

-¡Bienvenidos seáis, hijos del Dragon, a la corte de Murat, segundo de su nombre, sultan del grandioso Imperio Otomano! A partir de hoy, esta sera vuestra casa, como invitados directos de nuestro amo y señor. Viajareis con el, comeréis con el, se os educara y se os vestirá como si fuerais sus propios hijos. Y ha cambio, solo pedimos vuestra colaboración y buena disposición. Debéis saber, sin embargo, que aunque el sultan es generoso y os tratara con todos los miramientos posibles, seguís siendo rehenes en esta casa, y cualquier gesto de mala fe por parte de vuestro padre significara un cambio en vuestra situación, acorde a la falta cometida.

Terminado el discurso de bienvenida, el cortesano estudio a Vlad y a Radu con atención, mirándoles de arriba a abajo, observando su ropa, gastada y sucia, y sus cabellos, desordenados por la travesía.

-Seréis ahora acompañados a vuestros aposentos – dijo en voz queda – donde podréis asearos y preparaos para ser recibidos por el sultan. Esta noche, dormiréis y comeréis en vuestros aposentos, y mañana se os llevara a recorrer el palacio. Como prometimos a vuestro padre, vuestra formación empezara nada mas estéis asentados en palacio.

Hizo un gesto a los jóvenes, y los animo a subir las escaleras, escoltados por los cortesanos. El pequeño grupo se puso en marcha, subiendo lentamente hasta el portón principal del palacio. Tras de ellos, los cortesanos hablaban en turco en voz baja. Vlad sentía su mirada en su espalda.

Llegaron por fin a lo alto de las escaleras, los guardias les permitieron el paso y entraron al edificio más exquisito que Vlad hubiera visto.

Las paredes estaban cubiertas de azulejos, decorados hasta el mínimo detalle, de colores intensos. Las columnas del palacio eran obras de artes, talladas finamente, con formas que nunca antes había visto. El suelo de mármol era suave y brillante.

Avanzaron por los pasillos de palacio, custodiados por la guardia del sultan, hasta llegar al ala este del palacio. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a una puerta, donde se pararon.

-Esta sera la estancia del pequeño – dijo el cortesano líder, acercándose a Radu –. A partir de hoy, este sera tu sitio.

Intento separar a Radu de Vlad pero el pequeño empezó a llorar, aferrándose a su hermano. Por primera vez en horas, Vlad habló.

-Dejadle conmigo, señor. Ha sido un viaje largo y es joven, aún esta asustado.

El cortesano paso la mirada de Radu a Vlad, sopesando la idea.

-Esta bien, por esta noche, podéis quedaros juntos. Pero no permitiremos que se conviertan en una costumbre.

A Vlad le pareció una tontería que se pusieran tan estrictos con donde iba a dormir cada hermano, pero cerro la boca y asintió. Estaba en territorio enemigo, no le convenía crearse opositores tan pronto. Siguieron por el pasillo un poco más, hasta alcanzar otra puerta de madera. De un empujón, el cortesano la abrió e hizo un gesto para que entraran dentro de la estancia.

Era sencilla, pero como el resto del palacio, finamente decorada con azulejos y hermosas cristaleras de colores. La cama era grande y parecía suave y mullida, cubierta con ricas sabanas amarillas y azules. En el suelo. Una alfombra cubría el suelo del cuarto. Había pocos muebles, alguna silla y una mesa de madera. Al final de la estancia había una puerta, se pregunto a donde conduciría.

-Esta sera tu estancia privada – le dijo el cortesano a Vlad –. Espero que sea de tu gusto.

Vlad asintió en silencio.

-Os llevaremos ahora a los baños, donde podréis adecentaros. Los sirvientes os llevaran hasta allí y os vestirán.

Dio una palmada y por la puerta al final de la estancia, entraron dos jóvenes, de piel morena, vestido de blanco. El cortesano les ladro varias ordenes en turcos y los dos muchachos se acercaron a Vlad y a Radu. Con suavidad, les cogieron de los brazos y los sacaron de nuevo al pasillo, por donde los condujeron a través de escaleras hasta un nivel más bajo del palacio. Los llevaron hasta una sala caldeada, cubierta de azulejos. En el centro había una pequeña piscina con agua humeante.

Con gestos, los dos sirvientes indicaron a Vlad y a Radu que se desvistieran y se metieran en el agua. Radu miro a Vlad, preguntando en silencio que debían hacer. El hermano mayor le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y empezó a quitarse la túnica que llevaba puesta. Los dos sirvientes fueron recogiendo una a una las prendas de ropa que les pasaban los hermanos, hasta que estuvieron desnudos, las manos cubriendo sus partes más intimas, y los animaron a entrar en el agua.

Estaba templada, y después de meses de viaje, el cuerpo de Vlad agradeció el calor en sus músculos tensos y doloridos. A su lado, dentro del baño, Radu miraba con curiosidad la estancia. Intentando animar a su hermano, Vlad metió la cabeza bajo el agua y la saco, empapada, sacudiendo el pelo como un perro, mojando a Radu. El pequeño rió.

-No esta tan mal – dijo Radu en voz queda, sonriendo –. Tenia miedo de que nos tiraran a una mazmorra y nos encerraran con llave.

Vlad le devolvió la sonrisa, pero no estaba tan seguro de que, realmente, el sultan fuera a cumplir su promesa y los trataran con el cuidado prometido.

Estuvieron en el agua un rato mas, hasta que volvieron los sirvientes con fajos en sus brazos. Con cuidado, Vlad y Radu salieron del baño. Los sirvientes les pasaron los fajos, telas de algodón, para que se secaran. Se acercaron a ellos mientras se cubrían y, cogiéndolos de nuevo del brazo, los condujeron por la estancia hasta unos asientos, donde les hicieron gestos para que se acomodaran. Y mientras los hermanos se secaban, los sirvientes los peinaron con cuidado, desenredando sus cabellos y mesando los rizos con cuidado sobre sus hombros. Radu reía, pero Vlad miraba fijamente a los sirvientes.

No podían tener más que los 13 años que tenia él, y eran esclavos del sultan. Trabajaban en silencio, con cuidado.

Al notarse observados, uno de ellos devolvió la mirada a Vlad, y este se sorprendió, porque el esclavo del sultan le miraba con pena a él, el hijo del Dragón.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de asearlos, les ofrecieron ropa limpia, pantalones de seda y túnicas bordadas de un blanco prístino, y los condujeron de nuevo hasta los cortesanos.

Estos los observaron y, dando su aprobación, iniciaron la marcha por el palacio, subiendo varios niveles hasta, finalmente, pararse frente a una puerta doble, la más grande que había visto Vlad en todo el palacio, decorada en oro y joyas. Los guardias frente a ella, los miraron e hicieron golpear sus lanzas contra el suelo.

Lentamente, las puertas se abrieron y, escoltados por los cortesanos entraron a la sala.

Era la más excéntrica que había visto hasta ahora en todo el palacio. La paredes estaban decoradas de oro, y las columnas, repartidas por la estancia, era rojas como la sangre. Las antorchas brillaban en argollas de oro, y hacían brillar la estancia.

En el centro, tumbado sobre una silla otomana, estaba el hombre más gordo que Vlad había visto en su vida. Tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que no se había percatado de su presencia en la sala. Los cortesanos hicieron una reverencia, obligando a Vlad y a Radu a postrarse frente al sultan.

El cortesano líder empezó a hablar en turco, y el sultan, por fin, se giro a mirar al grupo. Su tez era morena y la barba le cubría todo el mentón. No llevaba tocado, y su pelo era negro como el carbon, rizado y corto. Su mirada se poso en Vlad y Radu, aún de rodillas en el suelo y sonrió. Dijo algo en turco y los cortesanos rieron a carcajadas. Vlad hubiera dado lo que fuera por entender sus palabras.

Porque el sultan los miraba fijamente, lamiéndose los labios. Vlad sintió escalofríos por la espalda y, por primera vez en todo su viaje hasta Constantinopla, sintió el aguijón del miedo en su corazón.


	4. Tristes noches (Interludio)

**Capítulo 3: Tristes noches (Interludio)**

 _Buen soldado, buen carcelero en las sombras. Triste destino. Triste presagio._

 _Cecile Corbel – Tristes Noces_

La audiencia, si se le podía llamar así, con el sultan duro poco.

Le pusieron de pie y los sacaron a empujones de la estancia, conduciéndolos de nuevo a los aposentos de Vlad. Tal como prometieron los cortesanos, una pequeña cena les esperaba en la habitación. Radu se lanzo sobre ella como un lobo hambriento, mientras Vlad comía en silencio, distraído.

No podía dejar de pensar en la mirada del sultan y en los escalofríos que había mandado por su espalda. Se meso el cabello, intentando buscar algún sentido a lo que había pasado en la sala.

¡Como desearía hablar turco, entenderlo al menos! ¡Saber que decían de ellos, que decían delante de sus propias narices!

Terminada la cena, Radu se subió a la cama de Vlad y se acurruco entre los almohadones y mantas. Vlad le siguió, tendido boca arriba, mirando al techo, su mente inquieta.

Pasaron las horas y no podía dormir. A su lado, Radu dormía tranquilo, su respiración acompasada. Vlad suspiro y se levanto de la cama. No tenia sentido seguir mirando al techo, haciéndose preguntas sin respuesta. Se acerco a una de las ventanas de su estancia y, con esfuerzo, la abrió. Hacia tiempo que nadie la utilizaba y se notaba, el mecanismo estaba oxidado. Fuera, más allá de las murallas que rodeaban la ciudad, la luna brillaba sobre el mar. Nunca había visto tanta agua junta, no conseguía ver tierra más allá.

Suspiro y se llevo la mano al pecho, buscando la sencilla cruz de plata que le colgaba del cuello.

Estaban en un país extraño, con gente extraña, abandonados a su suerte. Su familia estaba muy lejos de allí, entre los bosques de su país natal. Vlad cerro los ojos y musito una oración en voz queda. Rezo por su tierra, rezo porque su padre no fuera tan estúpido como para hacer algo que les perjudicara.

Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miro a la luna, solitaria en el cielo nocturno.

Ni una sola estrella que la acompañara.

* * *

 **Hay una pequeña referencia a Ilona en este capítulo ;) A ver si sabéis cual.**


End file.
